The present invention relates to a improved pointers for watches, in which it is possible to set small diamonds or other types of stones either of precious or not precious nature.
In the watch field there are already known several watches made of precious materials and with very sophisticated patterns.
The watch pointers, however, are generally made of a metal material and, frequently, they are coated by paints which, on the other hand, do not allow to easily see the pointers.